Attend moi si fort, que je te reviendrai
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Je croyais que l'on vivrait heureux... mais l'image a disparu... Ton visage s'est effacé... Je suis seule... Tu es parti!
1. Attends moi si fort, que je te reviendra

Hello à tous... me revoilà avec quelque chose de tout nouveau... il s'agit d'un one shot Ron/Hermione. C'est quelque chose d'inconnu pour moi! J'espère que ça plaira. C'est un peu bizarre... C'est venu d'une idée comme ça...

Donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Attend moi si fort, que je te reviendrai…

Tu es parti.

Tu es parti pour toujours. Jamais ne reviendras. C'est trop tard maintenant. Les larmes coulent douloureusement sur mes joues rougies. Mon cœur souffre. Ton sourire s'est évanoui. Toutes ces choses que j'aurais aimées te dire… celles que j'ai gardées dans mon cœur pendant tant d'années. Celle qu'à présent tu ne sauras jamais… car je n'ai pas eu le temps.

La vie t'a enlevé à moi…

Tu étais tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que j'avais toujours souhaité…

Tu m'as abandonné…

_« Tu Penseras à moi »_

_« Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je veux que tu restes. Je t'en prie.»_

Tu n'as pas écouté… Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée. Tu as continué ta route. Tu as toujours été courageux. Je sais qui est Ronald Weasley. Je l'ai toujours su. J'aurais voulu te prévenir. C'était dangereux. Je le savais, tu le savais. Mais tu n'as pas écouté… Tu ne m'as jamais écoutée.

Je voulais être là quand la guerre se terminerait, quand l'heure de la bataille finale aurait sonné… Tu me connais. Tu m'as toujours connue comme ça. Je suis une éternelle butée, sans doute autant que tu l'es. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'admettre. Aujourd'hui, tu ne sauras pas que j'aimais toutes nos disputes. Celles qui faisaient que l'on se parlait. Tu étais près de moi. Tu souriais… Mon amour, mon unique amour… Ô que j'aimais ta manière de réfuter tout ce que je disais. Mais à présent, tu ne le feras plus… Tu n'es plus.

Tu étais un éternel buté sans soute autant que je l'étais. Alors je suis venue… Tu me connais. Tu m'as toujours connue comme ça. Tu savais que je ne resterais pas impuissante. Tu savais que je viendrais. Tu ne m'en as pas empêché. Tu ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Nous nous connaissons… Nous nous sommes toujours connu comme ça.

Je revois encore la brume du jour de ton départ. Il était là, notre meilleur ami. Tu étais là, toi aussi. Et c'est arrivé. Nous étions là, tous les trois. Tu m'as prise dans tes bras. Tu as pleuré. Tu n'avais jamais pleuré avant.

_« Je t'aime, 'Mione. Et je t'aimerai toujours. »_

Que de belles paroles pour quelqu'un qui est sur le point de partir. Mais tu l'avais dit.

_« Je t'aime… »_

Je ne l'avais jamais fait. Cette phrase encore résonne dans ma tête. Il est mon souvenir impérissable de celui que tu étais. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Non !

Aujourd'hui, tu es seul… Je suis seule… Des gens marchent tout autour de moi. Mais je ne les vois pas. Je ne vois que toi. Je n'ai jamais vu que toi. C'est pour ça que j'étais là.

Je ne pouvais pas te laisser affronter le danger sans bouger. Il était là, peut-être. Il pouvait s'en sortir… Mais toi Ron, tu es différent. Toi, s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, sans que je ne sois là… j'en serais… morte.

Tous deux s'étaient déjà battu plusieurs fois l'un contre l'autre. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Depuis que les ténèbres s'étaient installées sur le monde des sorciers, la lutte devait avoir lieu… Mais cette fois-ci TU étais impliqué.

_« 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu fais là… C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! » _

Mais je t'aimais. Et je ne te l'avais jamais dis. C'est pour ça que j'étais là.

_« Attention »._

En une fraction de seconde, tout à basculer. Nos vies ont changé. Tout s'est écroulé. Les rêves que j'avais fait depuis des années se sont envolés en un clin d'œil parce que toi, Ronald Weasley, tu avais disparu. J'avais mal, si mal de te voir ainsi.

Tu pleurais. Je pleurais aussi. J'avais mal, si mal. Il faisait si froid. Même le contact de tes mains contre les miennes n'a rien fait… C'était la fin. On pouvait le sentir. L'air s'était alourdi. Je n'ai pas su te le dire avant que ton image ne disparaisse à jamais. Je te le crie d'ici, en espérant que tu m'entendes malgré tout. Je t'aime Ronald Weasley. Je t'aime…

_« Je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant »_

Mais le noir s'est fait. Et tu es parti. Tu n'es plus jamais revenu. Ton visage a disparu…

_« Non, je t'en prie. Reste avec moi. Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi »_

Mais la vie est ainsi faite. Nous avons pris deux chemins différents.

Je t'en veux pour être parti… Je pourrais te dire que je te hais. Je pourrais prétendre que je te déteste Ronald Weasley… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce sentiment est si fort que chaque fibre de mon être en vibre… vibre parce que je t'aime encore…

J'aurais voulu te le dire éternellement. Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

Tu es partis… tu as disparu… quand mes yeux se sont refermés…

_« Attend moi, 'Mione. J'arrive. Je te rejoins… Attend moi. Attend moi si fort, que je te reviendrai… »_

_Fin…_

Une petite Review... Pour la fille qui n'est pas très fière de ce one shot...


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews.

Quand j'ai vu certaine review... je me suis dit, que je devais absolument y répondre. C'est trop important pour moi!

Parce que ce qui donne la force de continuer à écrire ce sont des commentaires comme ceux que j'ai reçu pour ce petit one-shot!

Merci à tous!

Néanmoins une petite précision... je sais que ce n'était peut-être pas clair et dans ce cas je m'en excuse. Mais... à la fin de l'histoire... C'est hermione qui meure et non pas Ron... D'où le "Quand j'ai fermé les yeux"... Lui il est resté et elle est morte... mais il va venir la rejoindre (donc en gros mettre fin à ses jours...) Si ce n'était pas clair, _my mistake_, je suis désolée.

**castel :** Comme je l'ai dit la au dessus, c'est bien hermione qui meurt à la fin. C'était ça l'idée. Mais tu n'es pas un nigaud! C'est ma faute, j'avoue que ce n'était pas très clair. Néanmoins, merci d'avoir laissé une petite review.

**cloporte :** Merci beaucoup! Vraiment du fond du coeur, ça fait plaisir à entendre!

**muse86 :** Oui là pour faire ressortir mon côté romantique éperdu, il n'y a manifestement pas mieux. C'est tout moi cette histoire! Il n'y a pas a dire. Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer mon petite Ron à moi:p Qu'il vienne bien vite!

**servane :** Merci beaucoup! Mais je préfère aussi quand ça se finit bien. Mais là, j'avais la tête dans la mélancolie, donc, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose de trsite pour évacuer. Et a marche. Et en plus avec des jolies reviews comme la tienne, ça redonne irrémédiablement le sourire. Encore un grand merci!

**Lau :** C'est clair que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire avant de partir c'est ça qui est la plus frustrant. Mais bon, comme on le voit à la fin, Ron va venir la retrouver là où elle est partie. Et à deux, même dans la mort, ils vivront... Ca a un côté romantique du 18eme siècle... :p

**Selphie451 :** OH que j'ai été contente de recevoir ta review, tu ne peux pas savoir! Je lis toutes tes fanfics! je suis un fan de tout ce que tu écris! Je suis une admiractrice. Alors te voir me laisser une review comme ça, cela m'a fait énormément plaisir! Tout ce que tu écris est si bien, et si appécié, vu le nombre de review. je te considère comme l'auteur incontournable de fanfic Harry Potter! J'essairai de faire plus gai la prochaine fois ;o) C'était une passade morbide... Mais encore un grand merci! Merci beaucoup!

**Allima:** Merci beaucoup! ca me fait plaisir que tu aies aimé. Merci aussi de m'avoir laissé un petite reviex toute mignone et tout sympathique! Ca fait chaud au coeur!

Et voilà la réponse aux reviews s'arrête là! Vous m'avez tous fait vraiment plaisir! Je répondrai à d'autre review si elles arrivent. Mais je crois que "Attend moi si fort, que je te reviendrai" s'arrête ici...

Je me répète peut-être mais un grand merci à tous!

A une prochaine fanfic j'espère... si vous voulez "Rien n'est éternel" (fanfic Ron/Hermione) hop un tit coup de pub:p

_Thank you so much! _


End file.
